Genchan & I
by x.Heavenly.Bliss.x
Summary: Hanakogou Senna has known Sanada Genichirou, a.k.a her Gen-chan, for as long as she could remember. After spending 5 years living in America, she has finally come back to Japan to rejoin her "Gen-chan". What drama will teenage life bring to these two?


Gen-chan & I

Full Summary

Hanakogou Senna has known Sanada Genichirou, a.k.a her Gen-chan, for as long as she could remember. After spending 5 years living in America, she has finally come back to Japan to rejoin her "Gen-chan". What drama will teenage life bring to these two childhood friends? Sanada/OC

Hi everyone! This note is **IMPORTANT!** If you would like to continue reading this story that is XD Ok, because it's sort of difficult for me to decide on a set time frame to use for this story, I'm going to start off with each chapter being a **one-shot **of Senna and Genichirou's past together. Because I want to write about their past so much but it's very...bitty, so I'll be jumping from one year to another. Once I get to their second or third year in middle school (when the current PoT story is set) then I will develope a proper plot. So really the first few chapters or so will be more like fill-in-the-gap-chapters. But that doesn't mean you guys don't read it!

OH! And I don't own Prince of Tennis!

Anyway, happy reading!

* * *

**1. Story of the Cap**

_9 years ago_

"Senna, would you like to give Gen-kun his birthday present?" Hanakogou Mikoto asked her 5 year-old daughter teasingly as she placed a blue and silver parcel into her daughter's small stubby hands. All the adults sitting round the dining table laughed as they watched the small girl shyly walk up to a boy of similar age.

"Happy birthday, Gen-chan!" she said bashfully before giving the boy a quick peck on the cheek and darted back to her mother. This made the adults in the room laugh even more, amused by this adorable scene.

"Genichirou, what do you say to little Senna-chan?" Sanada Kana commanded from her youngest son.

"A-A-Arigatou," the now 6 year-old muttered, a tinge of pink appeared on his cheeks.

"Gen-chan has a girlfriend!" sung Sanada Gentarou. Genichirou stuck his tongue out at his older brother.

"Sa, let's open the present, Genichirou," the Sanada mother said excitedly.

Genichirou, studying the parcel for a few second, tactically peeled off the tape and unwrapped the present.

"Oh! It's a cap!" exclaimed Sanada Kana as she watched her son from behind. The boy held up the headwear. It was dark blue with a white rim on the edge of the peak.

"We knew that Gen-kun has started tennis not long ago, so we decided to get him a cap to wear when playing in the sun!" explained Mikoto, proud with the choice of present she made for the boy.

"But Sen-chan picked the colour, didn't you, Sen-chan?" cooed Hanakogou Kousuke to his daughter. Senna blushed and hid behind her mother's skirt. She watched as her Auntie Kana placed the cap on Genichirou's small head.

"Aww, it's too big for him!" chuckled Kana.

"Haha, he'll grow into it eventually!" laughed Mikoto.

Young Genichirou pulled the cap down onto his head with both hands, thinking it would make it fit better on his head. He ignored the fact that it was too big for him and the adults were laughing at him.

"I think he really likes it," Kana pointed out to her friend and both continued to giggle at the sight.

After teasing Genichirou about the oversized cap, there were a few seconds of silence.

Sanada Genshirou let out a sad sigh. "Ne, do you really have to go, Kousuke?"

"The company really wants me to be part of this expansion project since it's such a big thing. They offered to pay me triple my current salary if I go over to the US and work with the new team." Hanakogou Kousuke explained to his best friend.

"If only you could leave Senna-chan with us! Genichirou is going to be so lonely with Gentarou going to University and all!" Kana hugged little Senna tightly to her chest as if she were her own child.

"I'm sure Gen-kun will make his own friends," Mikoto reassured her friend and at the same time eyeing her daughter carefully, making sure that she was still breathing in her friend's tight hug.

_Aren't we just one big family?

* * *

_

Helloo, again!

How was it? Now we all know how Sanada got his wee cap (in my world anyway!) :)

Please **review**! I accept any construcive comments on grammar, spelling mistakes etc

Thank you for reading!


End file.
